Operation Breakup (Or Not)
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary and cast list

Summary

AU. Lester and Penny Dawson are married, and they have 12 kids, a few of which are adopted. 18 year old Ally Dawson is a singer and a songwriter. Her boyfriend, 18 year old Austin Moon, is in a band called A5 with his siblings and his sister's boyfriend. Both Ally and A5 have a record deal with Starr Records. When it is revealed that the oldest Dawson family member, Jake, is getting married to the girl who bullied Savannah in high school, the other siblings try to break the couple up.

Cast list

**The Dawson family**

Lester Dawson-Andy Midler

Penny Dawson- Julia Campbell

Jake Dawson- Kendall Schmidt

Savannah Dawson- Debby Ryan

Ally Dawson- Laura Marano

Dallas Dawson- Noah Centineo

Miranda Dawson- Abigail Breslin

Nicole Dawson- Torri Webster

Hillary Dawson - Bella Thorne

Cameron Dawson- Bradley Steven Perry

Ava Dawson- Peyton List

Emily Dawson- G. Hannelius

Seth Dawson- Davis Cleveland

Holly Dawson- Francesca Capaldi

**The Moon family**

Mike Moon- John Henson

Mimi Moon- Jill Benjamin

Alex Moon- Riker Lynch

Andrew Moon- Rocky Lynch

Annie Moon- Rydel Lynch

Austin Moon- Ross Lynch

**Other characters**

Aidan Harrison- Ellington Ratliff

Stephanie Evans- Katelyn Tarver

Haley Evans- Christina Moore

Brianna Evans- Katherine McNamara

Johnny Evans- Charles Esten

Serena- Olivia Holt

Trish- Raini Rodriguez

Dez- Calum Worthy

Cassidy- Aubrey Peeples

Maya- Anna Margaret Collins

Kira Starr- Kiersey Clemons

Jimmy Starr-Richard Whiten

Luke- Billy Unger

Ben- Leo Howard

Ronnie Ramone- Joe Rowley

Taylor- Shay Mitchell

Vanessa Tanner- Odette Yustman


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Third Person POV

Jake Dawson has been the most popular guy in Marino High School since freshman year. His sister Savannah, on the other hand, was not popular. She was a geek. She was bullied relentlessly every day by the popular girls, led by Stephanie Evans, the pretty, smart, and bitchy head cheerleader.

Jake had always been there to protect Savannah from the bullies, but after he graduated Marino High in 2010, Savannah was left on her own.

Every year at Marino High School, the graduates do a time capsule. One student is chosen to be the face of the video of the graduating class. In 2012, that student was Stephanie Evans.

The first part of the video took place backstage, in the drama room. Stephanie was sitting in a chair, facing the video camera. She was wearing strawberry flavored lip gloss, a black skirt that went down to her mid- thigh, a 3 quarter sleeved red button down shirt that stopped at the beginning of the top half of the skirt, and a pair of black sandals that strapped in the back, with a 3.5 inch heel.

Stephanie looked at the camera and began to talk about herself.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Evans, and I'm a senior here at Marino High. We're supposed to tell all you losers what life is like in 2012 so you can see how much things have changed."

"Wanna know what life's like for an 18 year old? Life is easy. I mean, sure you gotta work at it to be number one. But high school is not brain surgery."

The video shifted to a bunch of lockers. Stephanie walked through the halls. The camera focused on her as she walked. "It's more like prison. And in this prison, I'm the warden. It's my job to keep all the inmates in line. Oh look, here's one now."

The camera zoomed in on Savannah Dawson's face. She had on black half-rimmed glasses, and she was wearing a black cap sleeved blouse, a pair of tan pants that were styled like skinny jeans, and a pair of tan moccasins. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She had acne and wild curly red hair.

The camera then zoomed in on Stephanie's face. "In high school, only the strong survive. The meek shall not inherit the Earth."

"High school's a four year sentence. They don't let you out early for good behavior. So, take it from me, it's better to be bad."

Savannah was walking down the hallways, carrying her books. Savannah stuck out her right foot and Savannah tripped over it, causing her books to fall all over the floor, and for her to fall head first into a trash can.

Things got a lot better for Savannah after high school. She moved to New York to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer. She designs the most cutting edge clothes. If you saw Savannah today, you would never have guessed she was a geek in high school. She no longer had the glasses and acne, and her wild curly red hair turned to red ringlets. She often wore makeup.

**A/N: So we got a little bit of Savannah's background. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ronnie Ramone is not a record producer in this story. Also, Ally does not have stage fright. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

My name is Ally Isabelle Dawson. I'm 18 years old. I have dark hazelnut colored hair with blonde tips that falls to my mid-back in little ringlets, fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes. I am a singer and songwriter, a senior at Marino High School, and I have a record deal with Starr Records.

I have a huge family! My parents, Lester and Penny, have 12 kids. Some of them are adopted.

Here are the members of the Dawson family who are biologically related to me: my fraternal twin brother Dallas, Miranda and her identical sister Nicole, Cameron, and Seth. The rest of them are adopted. Jake is the biological elder brother of Ava and Emily. Savannah is the biological elder sister of Hillary and Holly.

Jake is working at a law firm in Miami, where my family lives, and Savannah is employed as a fashion designer in New York. Both of them are very successful at their jobs.

My boyfriend, 18 year old Austin Moon, also has a record deal with Starr Records. He is in a band called A5, which consists of the following people: himself, his 23 year old brother Alex, his 21 year old brother Andrew, his 20 year old sister Annie, and Annie's boyfriend Aidan Harrison, who is also 20.

Here is a list of all of A5`s songs:

A Billion Hits

Better Together

Break Down The Walls

Can't Do It Without You

Heard It on the Radio

Heartbeat

Illusion

It's Me, It's You

Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song)

Not A Love Song

The Way That You Do

Trash Talka

Say You'll Stay

Loud

Rock N` Roll

Steal Your Heart

I Think About You

Here is a list of all my songs:

You Don't See Me

Finally Me

You Can Come To Me

Don't Look Down

The Me That You Don't See

Redial

Unaware

Double Take

What's Comin' Over Me

Words

Mile In Silence

Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart

Upside Down

Parachute

As you can see, A5 has more songs than I do. They entered the music business three years ago. I entered the music business two years ago.

Dallas has a girlfriend named Cassidy, who is a senior at Marino High. She works at the Melody Diner, a restaurant in the Mall of Miami. Dallas works at the cell phone accessory cart. My parents own a music store called Sonic Boom. Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi, own Moon's Mattress Kingdom.

My best friend Trish is 18. She is my manager, and she directs my music videos. Her boyfriend Dez is 18, and he is A5`s manager and director of their music videos. He is dating Trish. They are also seniors. Every senior at Marino High is 18 years old.

Jimmy Starr, the owner of Starr Records, has a 19 year old daughter named Kira. She used to sing, but she decided it wasn't her calling and switched to acting. She is more successful as an actress than she was as a singer.

Anyone that can drive in my family owns a car. The ones who are in school drive there. The ones who cannot drive take the bus to school.

~Line break~

Today was Monday. After a quick shower, I brushed my hair, slipped on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a pink button down shirt, and pink flats. I got in my car and drove to school. My other family members with cars were not far behind me.

After finding a spot in the school parking lot, I headed to the courtyard to find Austin, Trish, and Dez. I found them immediately.

″Hi.″ I gave Austin a pleasant smile.

″Hi.″ Austin smiled back and kissed me. After the kiss was over, I hugged Trish and Dez.

″What's up?″ I asked Austin, Trish, and Dez.

″A5 has a new song.″ Austin told me. ″Annie wrote it. It's called Pass Me By.″

Austin handed me a piece of paper with song lyrics written on it. I read it.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said "hello,"  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him_  
_Hooked up by the fire_  
_Now he's long gone_  
_I'm like, "So long."_  
_Now I got my chance_  
_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_  
_All them other girls said they had enough_  
_You could be the one that'll take me_  
_I was solo,_  
_Living YOLO_  
_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I can't let you pass me by_

_I was tryna play too cool to get caught up_  
_Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces_  
_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_  
_So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this_

_The way I need you, like I'm see-through_  
_Dancing out my pants_  
_Got you shooken, caught you looking_  
_Now I got my chance_  
_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_  
_All them other girls said they had enough_  
_You could be the one that'll take me_  
_I was solo,_  
_Living YOLO_  
_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like_  
_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_  
_A million other guys keep staring and I know_  
_That I could be yours, and you could be mine_  
_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_  
_A million other guys keep staring and I know_  
_That I could be yours, and you could be mine_  
_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_  
_All them other girls said they had enough_  
_You could be the one that'll take me_  
_I was solo,_  
_Living YOLO_  
_'Til you blew my mind_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Yeah, girl_  
_I can't let you pass me by_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Can't let you go_  
_Yeah, I can't let you pass me by_

″This is an awesome song, Austin!″ I exclaimed. ″I can just tell it's gonna be a hit.″

″Thanks Ally.″ Austin smiled at me. ″Do you have any new songs?″

″Yes.″ I said. I handed him a sheet of paper with lyrics on it. ″It`s called Front Row.″ **(A/N: That song is actually by ****Madi Amyotte.)**

Austin read the song.

_Our song is playing on the radio_

_But goodbye is ringing in my ears_

_I don't know how much I can take without you here._

_Heartpounds, pounding like a kickdrum_

_Skip beats, feeling so alone_

_I need, need you in the front if my life's a show._

_It all came down to circumstance_

_I guess that fate had other plans_

_Now all we have is all that's in my dreams..._

_Every night, I know you're gonna be there_

_Right in the very front row._

_And I'll close my eyes just hoping that you'll reach out_

_Hold on, and never let go_

_You're so close so far away_

_I'd do anything for you to stay_

_I'll close my eyes 'cause I know you're gunna be there_

_Right in the very front_

_Right in the very front row._

_You know me better than anyone_

_Without you my life is out of tune_

_Shows over can't go on if I'm without you._

_It all came down to circumstance_

_Not like we threw out what we had_

_Now all we know is all that's in my dreams..._

_In our dreams..._

_Every night, I know you're gonna be there_

_Right in the very front row._

_And I'll close my eyes just hoping that you'll reach out_

_Hold on, and never let go_

_You're so close so far away_

_I'd do anything for you to stay_

_I'll close my eyes 'cause I know you're gonna be there_

_Right in the very front_

_Right in the very front row._

_You know you'll always be my everything_

_No matter what comes in between_

_Even when the lights are fading_

_I will always fight for you and me_

_You and me._

_Every night yeah I know you're gonna be there_

_Right in the very front row_

_I'll close my eyes just hoping that you'll reach out_

_Hold on and never let...go_

″This is an awesome song, Ally!″ Austin exclaimed. ″I can tell it's gonna be a hit.″

The bell signalling the start of the day rang. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I walked into the school, heading towards our first class.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda's POV

It was lunch time. I was at my locker, putting my books away. My crush, Luke, walked up to my locker. ″Hey…Miranda, right?″

″That's me.″ I said. ″Miranda Dawson.″

I can't believe a cute guy in grade 11 is talking to me! My twin sister Nicole is always the one to get the cute guys. We look a lot alike. We both have brown hair and blue eyes; only my hair is slightly darker than my twin's. Also, her hair is curly and mine is straight. Plus, we dress differently. I have what you would call a ″street style″, and Nicole likes girly clothes. However, it is easy to mistake us for one another.

Luke and I have a very similar sense of style. We both like leather jackets, sneakers, and ripped denim jeans. The only difference is that my jeans are skinny, and his aren't, and he likes Vans and I like Converse.

″I saw you at the skate park on Friday.″ Luke said. Luke and I both like to skateboard. So does his best friend Ben and my best friend Serna. ″You were totally shredding it on that ramp!″

″Thanks.″ I said. ″You were also totally shredding it.″

″Thanks.″ Luke said. ″Would you like to go out sometime?″

″Are you sure you don't have me confused with my twin sister Nicole?″ I asked Luke. ″She's the one who gets the cute guys. It's like she's a cute guy magnet.″

Luke shook his head. ″I don't have you confused with Nicole. You're the one I wanna go out with.″

″In that case, I would love to go out with you.″ I said.

″Awesome.″ Luke said. ″How about tonight? We're The Millers is playing, and it looks hilarious!″

″Oh, I really wanna see that!″ I exclaimed. ″Do you mind if we make it a double date? My best friend has a major crush on your best friend. It would mean the world to me if you could set up a date for him.″

″It just so happens that my best friend is crushing on your best friend.″ Luke said. ″I'll totally set up a double date.″

″Cool.″ I said.

Before Luke walked away, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. ″I don't know why guys prefer Nicole over you. You're the cooler and more attractive twin.″

It was in that moment that Serena walked up to my locker. ″Did you just get a date with your crush?″

″I did.″ I said. ″I also got you a date with your crush.″

″You didn't!″ The biggest grin crossed Serena's face. She hugged me. ″You're the greatest best friend in the world!″

We may not dress like girly girls, but Serena and I sometimes act like girly girls. We talk about boys, and which leather jackets and skinny jeans we think would look good on us.

I smirked. ″I know.″

Nicole's POV

I suddenly got a shiver up my spine. It was a happy shiver, not a cold chill. Whenever something good happens to my twin, I get a happy shiver...and the same thing happens to her whenever something good happens to me. It's a twin telepathy thing. We share each other's joy and each other's pain.

My best friend Maya looked at me. ″You got the happy twin shiver. What happened?″

″Miranda scored a date with her crush.″ I said.

″Luke the skater guy?″ Maya asked.

″Yep.″ I said. ″And Serena scored a date with his best friend.″

″Good for them.″ Maya said.

The bell signalling the start of next class rang. Maya and I linked arms and headed to our next class.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Savannah's POV

I was in my office, and I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find myself face to face with my boss, Ronnie Ramone.

″Hello Mr. Ramone.″ I gave him a small, pleasant smile. ″How are you?″

″Good.″ Ronnie said. ″Also, how many times have I told you to call me Ronnie? Being called Mr. Ramone makes me feel old.″

″Right. Of course. Sorry.″ I apologized.

″Savannah, you work hard every single day.″ Ronnie said. ″You are an incredibly dedicated employee.″

″Thank you.″ I said.

″Which is why I am giving you a promotion.″ Ronnie said. ″You are now the vice president of Ramone Designs.″

I could not contain my excitement. ″Are you serious? Thank you so much, Ronnie!″

Ronnie gave me a small, pleasant smile. ″You earned it, Savannah.″

When Ronnie left my office, I closed the door and did a little happy dance. I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up. Jake was on the other end. ″Hey Savannah.″

″Hey Jake.″ I said. ″How are you?″

″I'm great!″ Jake said. ″I'm engaged!″

″Jake, that's fantastic!″ I exclaimed.

″The wedding is in Miami.″ Jake said. ″I expect you to be there."

″I wouldn't miss it.″ I said. ″I'll tell Ronnie that I need a few days off. Yeah, I'll go tell him right now.″

″Okay. Bye Savannah.″ Jake hung up the phone. I slipped my phone in the pocket of my black dress pants and went to talk to Ronnie in his office.

″I'm going to need a few days off.″ I said to him. ″My brother is getting married, and I really want to be there. The wedding is in Miami.″

″Take all the time you need.″ Ronnie said. ″I'll let you leave right now.″

I gave Ronnie a small, pleasant smile. ″Thank you very much, Ronnie.″

I left the Ramone Designs building and drove to the apartment building I lived in. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door.

I found my roommate and best friend, Taylor, on the couch watching a movie. Taylor and I met in college, and we became instant best friends. We bought this apartment together.

″Hey Taylor.″ I sat next to her on the couch. ″What are you watching?″

″Pitch Perfect.″ Taylor said. ″I haven't seen it yet, but a lot of people said it was good, so I decided to watch it.″

″It's a funny movie.″ I said. ″Hey, guess what? Jake's getting married! I am going to Miami for the wedding, so you get the apartment all to yourself until I get back to New York. Make sure no one steals my car, and no parties while I'm gone. You were a wild child in college, I'm pretty sure you'll remain a wild child a little while longer.″

″You know me too well.″ Taylor said.

I went to my room to pack up my stuff.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

After school, I went to my locker to put my books away. Austin came up to me with a smile on the face. His smile was so bright; the sun would have a hard time competing with it. "Guess what your amazingly handsome, talented, and awesome boyfriend did for you?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Nominated you for valedictorian!" Austin exclaimed. "If I have it my way, you'll be the face of the Marino High class of 2014!"

I couldn't contain my excitement. I have always dreamt of being valedictorian. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I gave Austin a huge hug and a kiss on the lips. "You're the best!"

"I know." Austin smirked. "You're so lucky to have me."

I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was almost time to pick Savannah up from the airport. "We gotta go! Savannah's coming today, and I told mom I would pick her up. Since your car is in the repair shop and I'm your transportation until you get it back, we're gonna stop at the airport before taking you home."

"I don't mind." Austin said. We walked out of the school and headed to my car. I took the driver's seat, and Austin took the passenger's seat. After making sure it was safe to pull out of the Marino High parking lot, I headed towards the airport.

Savannah's POV

After reclaiming my luggage at the airport, I walked up to Ally and gave her a great big hug. "Ally, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Savannah." Ally returned the hug.

I looked at the blonde boy Ally was with. "And this must be your boyfriend."

Austin shook Savannah's right hand. "I'm Austin Moon. It's nice to meet you, Savannah."

"Ally told me you were in a band." I said. "A5, was it?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, that's the name of the band I'm in."

"You guys are really talented." I said. "You won the album of the year award two years ago and last year! That's really impressive."

I slung an arm around Ally's right shoulder. "Ally's gonna win this year's album of the year award, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, Savannah, you're so sweet." Ally smiled at me. "Let's get to my car, shall we?"

"Yes!" I agreed enthusiastically. "I can't wait to meet Jake's fiancé."

I followed Ally and Austin out of the airport. Since I was walking behind them, I could see that they were holding hands. I couldn't help but smile. They are SO cute together!

Ally's POV

"I can't believe how quickly this all came together." Savannah said from the backseat. She was referring to Jake's wedding.

"I know." I agreed. "And it's gonna be so beautiful. Stephanie's mother is paying a fortune for this wedding. Mom tried to get in touch with her  
to say she thought it was too much, and she got back a text from her saying that she was happy to do it."

"Who is Jake marrying?" Savannah said. "I know you said her name was Stephanie, but Stephanie is a pretty common name."

"Nobody knows yet." I told Savannah. "We're going to meet Stephanie and her family today." When I said "we", I was referring to the Dawson family members. "Mom knows Stephanie's mother because they were best friends in college. She says she's really nice."

"I can't wait to meet Stephanie." Savannah said. "And her family."

I pulled into Austin's driveway and he got out of the door. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking into the house. Savannah took the front seat, and I headed towards our house.

I pulled into the driveway of our house. Savannah and I got out of the car and headed inside. Once inside, Savannah was greeted by a group hug from the rest of the family, and various exclamations of "I missed you so much!"

"Go set the table." Mom said to me and Savannah. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'm making Savannah's favorite."

"Pesto Chicken Florentine?" Savannah asked with a grin. "Mom, you're the best!"

"I know how much you love that dish, so I decided to make it." Mom said to Savannah. "Turns out Stephanie's family loves it as well. It's a win-win situation! I'll make you happy and I'll make the guests happy."

"I'm gonna go unpack." Savannah said.

The doorbell rang. Mom looked at Savannah and said "not just yet! Our guests are here!"

Mom answered the door. And, at that moment, Savannah found herself face to face with Stephanie Evans, the girl who bullied her in high school. And Miranda found herself face to face with Stephanie's adopted sister Brianna, who bullies her on a daily basis. Oh dear. This _cannot _end well.

Miranda's POV

Let me just say…OH HELL NO.

Savannah's POV

"Savannah, Savannah, Savannah." Stephanie said. "Look at you! You are so beautiful!"

"Thank you." I said. I was shocked to hear that, considering she called me ugly in high school. Multiple times, I might add.

"Do you know that I have waited so long for this moment?" Stephanie asked. "And now it's finally here!"

"There's just so much to say." Stephanie said.

"Believe me, I know." I said. "But I don't want to do it in front of them." I gestured to the members of the Dawson family who were too young to be able to handle the swear words I would probably end up throwing Stephanie's way.

"But first, let me just say how nice it is to finally…" Stephanie trailed off.

"It's okay." I said, thinking she was going to say sorry. Instead, she said "meet you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She doesn't remember me?

"Jake has told me so much about you, but now here you are! I cannot wait to spend the next few days learning all about you and my other brand new siblings!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Hugsies!" Stephanie squealed, hugging me.

At the dinner table, Stephanie got herself acquainted with the rest of the family. "So, you write songs and sing them on stage?" She asked Ally. "That's so awesome!"

"Thanks." Ally said to Stephanie.

"I'm surprised Ally's not as famous as her boyfriend." My mom said to Stephanie. "She's an incredibly talented singer and songwriter."

"Who are you dating?" Stephanie asked Ally.

"Austin Moon." Ally replied. "The lead singer of the band A5. I'm not as famous as that band because I don't have as many songs. But I'm getting there. Slowly…but I'm getting there."

"I love A5's music!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Can you get them to perform at the wedding? That would be amazing!"

"I'll ask Austin tonight." Ally said.

Stephanie squealed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"So Stephanie." I tried to keep the hostility out of my tone, and it worked, surprisingly. "How'd you meet Jake?"

"We were at this little karaoke bar at the beach. Both of us had just graduated college." Stephanie said. "Jake was on stage, singing Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds. He was so cute; I just had to save him. So I got on stage and we sang it together."

"And she has been saving me ever since." Jake said.

"That's right." Stephanie smiled at Jake.

"You know, I just think it's so odd that you and Savannah are the same age and you graduated from Marino High together but you don't remember one another." Stephanie's mother said to her daughter.

"Yeah, that's so weird." Stephanie said.

"Way weird." I agreed.

"So, Savannah, Jake tells me you're a fashion designer in New York, and you design the most cutting edge clothes." Stephanie said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true." I said. "Actually, since you mentioned it, I have news. I got a promotion. I am now the vice president of Ramone Designs!"

"That's awesome!" My mom exclaimed. "Good job honey!"

"So, Stephanie, I'm sure you keep it just as interesting as you did in high school, right?" I asked her. "I mean, I'd love to hear how your wonderful life has turned out."

"Well…after graduation, I took a hard look at my life, and realized I wasn't really making the right choices." Stephanie said. "So I enrolled in nursing school,  
and I decided to focus all of my energy into helping those less fortunate."

"Wow. Good for you." I said.

"No, "good" doesn't even begin to describe it." Jake said. "Stephanie is an angel sent from Heaven above."

Ugh. Gag me.

"I'm so proud of her." Jake said.

Jake smiled at Stephanie lovingly. "I'm so proud to call you my bride."

"I cannot wait for this wedding!" Stephanie's mother said. "It's going to be the wedding of the century. I hired Vanessa Tanner to plan it."

Vanessa Tanner is a celebrity wedding planner. She has her own show, "Wedding Planner Extraordinaire". We weren't going to be featured on the show, for some reason.

All the weddings Vanessa has planned turned out amazing. The only good thing about the wedding is that there'll be one hell of a celebration. Even though, in my case, I won't be celebrating because my brother will be marrying my arch nemesis.

**That night…**

Miranda's POV

I was getting ready for my date. I slipped on black denim skinny jeans with a two clasp silver chain with beaded accents and twisted strands attached to the side of one pocket, a pair of red Converse, and a sleeveless red and black button down shirt underneath a black leather jacket. I kept the jacket unzipped. My hair was in a high ponytail, tied with a red hair elastic.

I headed to my car and drove to the movie theatre.

~Line break~

We're The Millers was hilarious. Ben, Luke, Serena, and I laughed at pretty much every scene. After the movie, we went to a small little ice cream shop. We all sat at a table.

"I really like you, Miranda." Luke said to me. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I really like you too Luke. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I gave him a hug and kiss on the right cheek.

"I really like you, Serena." Ben said to Serena. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I really like you too Ben. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Serena gave Ben a hug and kiss on the right cheek.

After I got home that night, I found Nicole sitting by herself on a couch in the living room. I sat next to her.

"I got a happy shiver." Nicole said. "I take it the date went well?"

"It went _really_ well." I said. I told her all about the date.

**The next day…**

Ally's POV

Stephanie and Jake invited almost half of Miami to their wedding. Luke is going with Miranda, Serena is going with Ben, Dallas is going with Cassidy, and Dez is going with Trish. A lot of other people I didn't know were invited as well. I asked Austin to get A5 to sing, and he agreed, as long as I went on stage with them. I agreed.

Everyone who was going to the wedding had gone to the dance studio in downtown Miami for a dance class today.

Vanessa got everyone's attention. "Hi everyone! I'm Vanessa Tanner, your wedding planner extraordinaire. I'm sorry you won't be featured on my show, but that doesn't mean you won't get your perfect wedding!"

Vanessa also happens to be a dance teacher. "Our first protocol is the crucial wedding dance. For Jake and Stephanie's wedding, I have choreographed a Brazilian Carnival Lambada dance number. This dance number bestows good luck and fertility on couples."

"Anyone that is part of a couple, team up." Vanessa said. "Anyone who isn't, just do your own dance moves."

Annie's POV

"Watch me." Vanessa said. She demonstrated a few steps for the couples. Everyone who wasn't part of a couple did their own dance moves.

"Okay, now you try!" Vanessa said to the couples.

All the couples did the steps exactly like Vanessa just demonstrated.

"That's it!" Vanessa exclaimed to all the couples, who were getting into the rhythm of the dance. "You got it!"

"Now let's try it with music!" Vanessa exclaimed. The song Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin blasted through the speakers.

_She's into superstitions_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition_

_That girl's gonna make me fall  
_

_She's into new sensations _

_New kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_  
_Like a bullet to your brain._

_Come On!_

Ally's POV

″This is a fairly old song but it's a good song.″ I said as Austin and I danced.

He nodded his head in agreement. "It's got a catchy tune."

_Upside, inside out _

_She's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin la vida loca  
_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out _

_Livin la vida loca _

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca_

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca_

Miranda's POV

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
_

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane_

"Oh look, the boy-girl-freak thinks she can dance! How adorable!" Brianna yelled from across the room.

I broke away from Luke and got up in her face. "What did you just say, bitch?"

"I said you couldn't dance." Brianna said. "It's true. You are the worst dancer I've ever seen."

"I wasn't doing my best because I don't know the moves of theBrazilian Carnival Lambada dance number very well. And you don't either." I said. "The only way to settle this is with real music, and a dance off."

Third Person POV

"Fine." Brianna said. She yelled across the room. "Yo, Brianna, pause Ricky Martin and put on Evacuate the dance floor!"

Vanessa complied. The song Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada blasted through the speakers.

_Oh  
Turn up the music  
Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_  
_Out of control_

_Ah  
There's people watching me, Ah  
I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_  
_'Cause it feels like an overdose_  
_feels like an overdose_

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Brianna walked to the middle of the dance floor. She did some fancy footwork while she moved her arms in the beat. Up, down, up down, then she added a step towards the left, then right, while putting a bit of a slide for extra effect. Her 6- step was good.

She suddenly did a little twirl then hoped down on one foot while her other shot her leg so it could give her a powerful spin. Immediately, she put her right hand down to balance herself so she could do a perfect downrock. Afterwards, she shot back up with a twirl and smirked at Miranda, as if to say "try to top that".

Miranda dropped down on the floor and used her hand to steady herself as she prepared to do a one-hand handstand. She lifted her leg in the air, doing a perfect freeze. After, she came up and she did the 6-step quickly and accurately as she added the flashy style in the dance. She dropped down towards the ground again but this time she put both hands on the ground and lifted her body and legs so it would be vertical, facing the ground. A perfect Turtle.

Miranda smirked at Brianna, as if to say "I just did".

The dance off continued, both Miranda and Brianna doing impressive hip-hop dance moves. Vanessa stopped them. "All right, girls, that's enough!"

The girls stopped their dance off.

"I totally wiped the floor with you." Miranda said to Brianna, smirking.

Ally's POV

"I never knew Miranda could dance like that." Austin said to me as we walked towards my car. "She's really good!"

Savannah came running towards me, with my other siblings and Brianna hot on her heels.

"I don't want Jake to get married to Stephanie." Brianna said. "I love my sister and all, but she _cannot_ marry Jake."

"Because that means I'll be the boy-girl-freak's sister." Brianna gestured to Miranda.

"What's a boy-girl-freak?"Holly asked Brianna.

"It means that Miranda is a boy trapped in a girl's body." Brianna said to Holly. "She dresses like a boy, she speaks like a boy, and she acts like a boy."

"I do not dress like a boy, and I do not act or speak like one…at least not all the time!" Miranda said defensively.

"Miranda is not a freak." Nicole said to Brianna. "You're just jealous that she got a really cute guy and you didn't!"

"I'm not jealous. I'm weirded out." Brianna said to Nicole. "I'm used to you getting cute guys, but Miranda…not so much. It's against the social status quo."

"Yeah, but it happened." Miranda said. She stuck her tongue out at Brianna. "So nyah-nyah!"

Before Brianna could say something in response, Savannah let out a shout of "girls, focus! This is not about the social status quo. It's about Jake and Stephanie. We need to break them up."

"That's gonna be difficult, seeing as they're madly in love with one another." Austin said.

Savannah ignored Austin and looked at me and my other siblings. "Are you in or are you are out?"

"I'm in." Dallas said.

"I'm in." I said.

"I'm in." Miranda said.

"I'm in." Nicole said.

"I'm in." Hillary said.

"I'm in." Cameron said.

"I'm in." Ava said.

"I'm in." Emily said.

"I'm in." Seth said.

"I'm in." Holly said.

"Then it's settled." Savannah said. "Let "Operation Breakup" begin!"

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: A new character will be joining the story. Its principal Maria Martinez, portrayed by Constance Marie.**

Chapter 5

**The next day…**

Ally's POV

At lunch, Austin told Trish and Dez about me and my siblings' plan to break up Jake and Stephanie. "Ally's older brother Jake is getting married to Stephanie Evans, the girl who bullied her older sister Savannah in high school, so Ally and her other siblings decided to break them up."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Trish asked me.

"I have no idea." I said. "I don't know how to break up a couple."

"Luckily for you, Ally, the love whisperer does." Dez whispered when he said the words "the love whisperer", but he didn't when he said the other words.

It's ironic- Dez referring to himself as "the love whisperer". He is not the best when it comes to romance. Granted, he got better at it when he started to date Trish, but he's still not the greatest.

"Okay, Mr. Love Whisperer, how do you suppose my siblings and I go about breaking up Jake and Stephanie?" I asked Dez.

"Well, you could tell Jake Stephanie's cheating on him." Dez suggested.

"That would be a lie." I said. "Stephanie's no cheater."

"It doesn't matter if she is or not." Dez said. "It's about the delivery. You've got to tell Jake that Stephanie is cheating on him in such a way that he'll believe it, even if it's a false statement. You've gotta be convincing."

"That will never work." I said. "Jake believes Stephanie's a saint who can do no wrong."

"Okay. Then what you could do is make Stephanie believe Jake is cheating on her." Dez said. "Not with words, though. What you need to do is find one of Jake's shirts, spray some perfume on it that is different from Stephanie's and put the shirt under Stephanie's pillow. The smell of the perfume will make Stephanie think Jake's cheating on her, thus making her break up with him. You could also put lipstick on the collar of the shirt for good measure. If you do, make sure it's different from Stephanie's lipstick."

"Okay." I said. "Give me some more."

"Has Stephanie bought her wedding dress yet?" Dez asked me.

"Not yet. But she showed her bridesmaids- me, Savannah, and Nicole- a picture of the dress she wants. She's a size five." I said. "It's available at the bridal boutique in the mall. The females of the Dawson and Evans bunch are going there after school to get dresses to wear for the wedding."

"What you need to do is pull a Cady Heron." Dez said. "Remember in the movie Mean Girls, when Cady tricked Regina by saying that she had protein bars that made her lose weight, when in reality they made her gain weight? You need to do the same with Stephanie. Stores sell those protein bars. Buy a bunch and get her to eat them. Then she won't be able to fit in the dress and she'll be so bummed out that she'll call off the wedding."

"Stephanie has seen Mean Girls." I said. "She knows what those protein bars look like, and what they do."

"Then you gotta disguise the protein bars." Dez said. "I recommend making a pizza. The cheese, vegetables, and what not will disguise the flavor of the protein bars. Stephanie will never know they're in there."

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yes." Dez said to Austin. "My dad's mother had trouble gaining weight, so my dad gave her one of those protein bars. She didn't like the taste of them, so my dad made her a pizza with the protein bars in it. She didn't know the protein bars were in the pizza until my dad told her. Now my grandmother does not have trouble gaining weight, so there's no need for the protein bars."

Dez looked at me. "Trust me, Ally, the pizza works wonders."

"All right." I said. "I'll go tell my siblings."

I was about to walk off, but Austin grabbed the back of my t-shirt and pulled me back. "Not just yet, Ally. You gotta go to the gym. All valedictorian nominees have to present their speeches to principal Martinez today. The person with the best speech becomes valedictorian."

"Shit." I said. "I didn't even write a speech."

"Luckily for you, I did." Austin handed me a sheet of paper.

"You saved my butt big time." I kissed Austin on the lips before heading to the gym.

~Line break~

Principal Martinez called the names of each of the valedictorian nominees, and they went on the stage and gave their speeches. I went last.

Now it was time for Principal Martinez to pick the winner. "Congratulations, Ally Dawson. You're the valedictorian for the class of 2014! That also means that you'll be the one telling everyone what life is like for a high school student in 2014 for the time capsule video."

Principal Martinez looked at me and the other nominees. "You may go now."

I headed back to my locker. Austin, Trish, and Dez were still there. Like every Wednesday, classes didn't start until 9:30, and it was 9. So we still had half an hour before classes started.

"Guess who won valedictorian?" I mimicked Trish's "guess who got a job at" pose.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Austin picked me up bridal style, spun me around, kissed me, and then put me back on the ground.

"You'll make a great valedictorian." Trish said to me.

"Thanks." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta tell my siblings about the breakup plans Dez came up with."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

We had a lot of time before we were going to head to the bridal boutique, so I went to the grocery store after school and bought the protein bars. I then headed home, made one slice of pizza, and then gave it to Stephanie. She ate it, not suspecting a thing.

The protein bars worked incredibly fast. Stephanie was self-conscious enough to step on a scale. The protein bars made her gain weight. There was a loud screech of "AHHHHHHHHHH!" from the guest room she was staying in.

Savannah high fived me. "Good job, Ally."

Savannah's POV

At the bridal boutique, everyone tried on dresses. The bridesmaids had to wear matching dresses. Ally, Nicole, and I came out of our dressing rooms wearing red dresses with one strap slung gracefully over the left shoulder that ended halfway above the knee and red sandals with a 3.5 inch heel that fastened in the back.

Hillary came out of her dressing room wearing a purple dress with one strap slung gracefully over her left shoulder that ended halfway above the knee and silver sandals with a 3.5 inch heel.

Ava came out of her dressing room wearing a blue knee-length dress with 3 quarter length sleeves and a white ribbon that tied up in the back, and white flats.

Emily came out of her dressing room wearing a turquoise knee-length dress with 3 quarter length sleeves. Silver crystals adorned the top front, and she had turquoise flats on her feet.

Holly came out of her dressing room wearing a purple cap sleeve knee-length dress with matching flats. The bottom of the skirt of the dress flowed out in little ruffles.

Third person POV

Miranda came out of her dressing room wearing a knee-length black dress. It had 3 quarter length sleeves. The sleeves were see-through, but the rest of the dress wasn't. On her feet were a pair of black gladiator sandals with no heel.

Brianna came out of her dressing room wearing a pink knee-length cap sleeve dress with a black belt that had a big silver diamond in the middle around the waist, and a pair of black sequined flats.

Savannah's POV

Stephanie tried on her dress, and it didn't fit. So she had to pick out a new dress. It turns out that the new dress was much, much, much better than the dress she originally picked out! UN-FREAKING-BELIEVABLE.

Ally's POV

Stephanie's dress was a floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Gold crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. The veil had a gold tiara attached to it. On her feet were glittery gold sandals with a 3.5 inch heel.

"Stephanie, you look beautiful!" Brianna gushed.

Stephanie looked at herself in the full length mirror in front of her dressing room door. "I'm buying this dress, and the shoes, and the veil!" She declared.

Everyone slipped back in the dressing rooms to change back into the clothes they wore before they came to the store. Then we all went to the cash register to purchase the dresses. Stephanie and Brianna went to look at flowers. I sent a text to Austin. _I picked out a red dress. Make sure you_ _get a red tie to match._

Austin's response came immediately. **Okay. Thanks babe!**

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally's POV

Since the first plan for "operation breakup" didn't work, my siblings and I tried the other things Dez had suggested that night, as well as some other strategies.

Ava hacked into Jake's Facebook account and changed his relationship status from "engaged" to "single". Unfortunately, she forgot to hit the "save changes" button. So his relationship status stayed the same: "engaged".

Then Cameron tried to make Stephanie gain weight…and not with the protein bars that Dez suggested. That's right- I'm talking about the old fashioned way. he brought her the kinds of foods that would make you gain weight FAST. She ate them, surprisingly, and gained ten pounds. She knew that she wouldn't fit in her wedding dress, so she worked out and lost enough weight to ensure that she would fit into her current wedding dress and not have to get a new one.

Then, while Jake and Stephanie were out at the bakery to pick out a cake, I snuck into Jake's room and found his white button down shirt. I put lipstick on the collar that was a different color than Stephanie's. For good measure, Savannah bought some perfume that was different than Stephanie's, and when she got back, I sprayed some of the perfume on the shirt and slipped it under Jake's pillow.

That particular plan was a fail of epic proportions. When Jake and Stephanie came back, Stephanie found the shirt and gushed about how incredible the color was and decided to switch lipstick shades. Oh yeah, and she also gushed about how great the perfume smelt and bought some of that.

**The next day…**

"ARGH!" I groaned, slamming my head against my locker door.

"Stop that." Austin grabbed the back of my t-shirt and dragged me away from my locker door. "You'll damage your brain cells."

"What's wrong, Ally?" Trish asked me.

"My siblings have tried literally everything we could think of to break up Jake and Stephanie, and nothing has worked!" I exclaimed. "What are we gonna do? The bridal shower is tonight, and the wedding is the next afternoon!"

I sighed. "Nothing...that's what. We don't have any more breakup plans. I guess poor Savannah and Miranda will have to put up with being related to their bullies."

Dez looked thoughtful. "Not necessarily."

I looked at Dez. "What are you suggesting?"

″Well, you said that Stephanie bullied Savannah in high school, right?″ Dez asked.

I nodded my head in response. ″From sophomore to senior year. Jake had no clue that Stephanie was bullying Savannah; all he knew was that Savannah was being bullied. After Jake graduated, no one was there to protect Savannah, so the bullying got worse.″

″You just have to prove to Jake that Stephanie bullied Savannah. Then he'll _definitely_ break up with her.″ Dez said. ″I mean, no one wants to be with a bully, right?″

″Dez, has anyone ever told you that you`re a genius?″ I asked Dez.

″Nope.″ Dez replied, popping the p. ″Most people call me a bozo.″

″Well, for a bozo, you sure come up with genius plans.″ I said.

″Thanks Ally.″ Dez said, not the slightest bit offended that I pretty much called him a bozo.

″How is Ally supposed to prove that Stephanie is a bully?″ Austin asked Dez.

Dez shrugged. ″Dunno.″

″Ask Savannah.″ Trish told me. ″She knows her bully better than anyone.″

″Good idea.″ I said. I dialed Savannah's cell phone number. ″Hey Savannah. Where are you?″

″Hey Ally.″ Savannah said. ″I'm at the bakery, picking up the cake.″

″I have a brilliant plan that is _guaranteed_ to break up Jake and Stephanie.″ I said.

″Let's hear it!″ Savannah exclaimed.

″We need something to show to Jake that will prove that Stephanie is a bully.″ I said.

″I have just the thing!″ Savannah exclaimed. ″You know how Marino High grads do a video for the time capsule every year?″

″Yeah.″ I said.

″Well, Stephanie was the face of my grad class.″ Savannah said. ″The video shows evidence of her bullying me.″

″Perfect.″ I said. ″All we have to do is get a hold of that video and show it to Jake.″

″You mean _you _have to.″ Savannah said. ″What _I _need to do is get the cake home before mom chews me out.″

Savannah told me where the video was. ″It's located in the school filing system, under the category ″grads of 2012.″ Convince the principal to give you the key by saying you're doing a report on previous grad classes.″

I raised an eyebrow. ″Are you sure she`ll buy that?″

″Do you have any idea how gullible principal Martinez is?″ I could picture Savannah giving me a ″duh″ look.

″Good point. Bye Savannah″ I hung up the phone.

I told Austin, Trish, and Dez my plan, and we implemented it. The plan was executed perfectly. Principal Martinez did not suspect a thing. Dez used his computer skills to make a copy of the video, and then we put the original video back in the filing system and kept the copy.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ally's POV

Miami Community Hall, the place where Stephanie's bridal shower was being held, was decorated with a beach theme.

Vanessa was on the stage. ″Hi everyone. Welcome to Stephanie's bridal shower.″

Vanessa gestured to the decorations behind her. ″Now, listen. Stephanie and Jake first met on the beach. _So it seems only fitting that we begin their wedding story in a sea of love. Viva la romance!″_

_″Viva la gag me.″ _Seth muttered from his seat next to me at a table. Austin was on my right side, and Seth was on the left.

″Next up, we have a speech from Lester Dawson, the father of the groom!″ Vanessa exclaimed. She walked off the stage, and dad took her spot.

″Jake, your mother and I could not be more proud of you. Not only are you one heck of a lawyer, you are compassionate, you are caring, and, most importantly, you're honest. To see that you have found someone with all those same qualities makes me the happiest man in this room. Stephanie, while technically I'm the best man, you should know that tomorrow, the real best man will be standing right next to you.″

″Oh!″ Stephanie squealed, taking Jake's hand.

″Now we have a special treat.″ Dad said. ″Presenting my daughter Ally Dawson and the band A5!″

A5 and I walked on the stage.

″This is A5`s song Say You'll Stay.″ I spoke in the microphone.

Annie started to play the keyboard. Aidan started to play the drums. Andrew and Alex started to play their acoustic guitars. Andrew, Austin, and I started to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Ally, bold= Austin, underline= Andrew, bold italics= all.)**

_It's summer time, and you are all that's on my mind_

_Every day  
_

_It seems like we could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay _

_**Hey-ey**__  
__Heyy _

_**Sta-ay**__  
__I just keep on wishing every day_

_**Hey-ey**__  
__Hey _

_Sta-ay_

_**No more running around, running around  
No more running around, no, no, no, no more running around, no, no, no  
Running around**__  
__When I'm around  
Just say you'll stay._

_Ramona's hair_

_**Ramona's hair**__  
__She looks so cute in the clothes she wears._

_**Her lips so sweet**_

_Her lips so sweet_

_**And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking  
Gee, just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.**_

_Say you'll stay_

_**Hey-ey  
Heyy **_

_Sta-ay__  
__**I just keep on wishing every day**_

_Hey-ey  
Hey _

_Sta-ay  
__  
__**No more running around, running around  
No more running around, no, no, no, no more running around, no, no, no  
Running around  
**__When I'm around  
Just say you'll stay.__And who-oo knows_

_When we are together  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
__**And you're not  
For any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know  
That you  
You'll be, there  
Every time I need you.**_

Say you'll stay

_Hey-ey  
Hey _

**Sta-ay  
I just keep on wishing every day**

Hey-ey  
Hey

_Sta-ay  
_  
**No more running around**

_Say you'll stay_

_**Hey-ey  
Hey **_

_**Sta-ay  
**__I just keep on wishing every day. _

Hey-ey  
Hey

**Sta-ay**

_**No more running around**_

_**No more running around, no, no, no, no more running around, no, no, no**_  
_Running around  
when I'm around  
_

_Just say you'll stay._

The audience erupted in applause.

″This is my song You Can Come To Me.″ I spoke in the microphone.

Annie started to play the keyboard. Aidan started to play the drums. Andrew and Alex started to play their acoustic guitars. Andrew, Austin, and I started to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Ally, bold= Austin, underline= Andrew, bold italics= all.)**

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_**  
**__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
__Anything you need that's what I'll be__  
You can come to me_

_You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you_

**Out in the cold**

**But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you**

_**So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_**  
**__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__**You can come to me**_

_Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again__  
_**It's the feeling that you get  
****It's the moment that you know**_**  
**__That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone  
__  
__If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
****Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_**  
**__If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be_**  
**__You can come to me__**  
**__  
__You can come to me  
Yeah_

The audience erupted in applause.

″And now my sister Savannah has something that she would like to share.″ I spoke in the microphone. A5 and I walked off the stage. Savannah walked on the stage, with the DVD of the video clasped in her right hand.

Third person POV

″Stephanie Evans has been playing all of you.″ Savannah said to the crowd. ″She has been putting on this good girl act. But this video will expose her for who she really is. A bad, bad girl.″

Savannah loaded the video. Dez had edited it to add a title at the beginning and at the end. The beginning title popped up on the screen- THE REAL STEPHANIE EVANS.

"_Hi, I'm Stephanie Evans, and I'm a senior here at Marino High. We're supposed to tell all you losers what life is like in 2012 so you can see how much things have changed."_

"_Wanna know what life's like for an 18 year old? Life is easy. I mean, sure you gotta work at it to be number one. But high school is not brain surgery."_

_The video shifted to a bunch of lockers. Stephanie walked through the halls. The camera focused on her as she walked. "It's more like prison. And in this prison, I'm the warden. It's my job to keep all the inmates in line. Oh look, here's one now."  
_

″This was for the time capsule. The principal said no one would see it for 50 years.″ Stephanie mumbled to herself.

_The camera zoomed in on Savannah Dawson's face. She had on black half-rimmed glasses, and she was wearing a black cap sleeved blouse, a pair of tan pants that were styled like skinny jeans, and a pair of tan moccasins. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She had acne and wild curly red hair._

_The camera then zoomed in on Stephanie's face. "In high school, only the strong survive. The meek shall not inherit the Earth."_

"_High school's a four year sentence. They don't let you out early for good behavior. So, take it from me, it's better to be bad."_

_Savannah was walking down the hallways, carrying her books. Savannah stuck out her right foot and Savannah tripped over it, causing her books to fall all over the floor, and for her to fall head first into a trash can._

The ending title popped up on the screen- THE END.

Stephanie buried her head in her hands as Savannah turned off the screen.

Savannah walked up to Jake. ″Don't you see, Jake? Your fiancé is a bully.″

Jake looked at his fiancé in dismay. ″She's right. I should have never gotten engaged to you. NO ONE BULLIES MY FAMILY!″

Jake ran out of the hall.

Savannah's POV

″Yes!″ Miranda high-fived me. ″Operation breakup worked!″

″Then why do I feel so bad?″ I shot my siblings a sad look as Stephanie ran out of the hall. ″Guys, I messed up big time. I was so caught up in the past that I ruined Stephanie's- and in turn Jake's- future. We need to fix this.″

″But how?″ Dallas asked. ″Jake and Stephanie both left.″

Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked up to me, with my parents and Brianna right behind them.

″WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?″ Mr. Evans yelled at me. ″My wife spent a fortune on this wedding, and you just ruined it in one night!″

″I am very disappointed in you, Savannah.″ My mom said to me.

I sighed. ″Look- mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evans- I wanted to get Stephanie back for bullying me in high school. So I plotted with my siblings to break her and Jake up. But now I realize that was an incredibly stupid thing to do, and I really regret it. Stephanie makes Jake really happy, and as his sister, that's all I could ever want. He really loves her.″

″Well, he used to.″ Cameron said.

Ally smacked Cameron upside the head. ″He still does! We just need to fix things!″

I looked at my siblings. ″You guys go find Jake. Brianna and I will go find Stephanie.″

My siblings and I went our separate ways.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: A new character will be joining the story. It is a priest, and he will be played by Jason Bateman.**

Chapter 9

Savannah's POV

Brianna and I found Stephanie slumped up against the fridge, wearing her wedding dress, which was now covered in spray cheese stains. She put another squirt in her mouth and looked up at me. ″Go away, Savannah.″

″Look, I didn't intend for that to be...″ I trailed off.

″You have got a lot of nerve.″ Stephanie interrupted me. ″You know that?″

I could not contain my disbelief. ″I'm sorry, I've got a lot of nerve? Because you're the one who came in here pretending like nothing had ever happened. Pretending like we didn't even know each other.″

″You know...I really underestimated you.″ Stephanie said to me, putting down the spray cheese. ″I thought we could start over, but no. You were so completely stuck in the past that you just couldn't let it go, could you?″

″Hey, I wanted a real apology, and I deserved one.″ I snapped.

″It was high school!″ Stephanie protested.

″You don't get to belittle this.″ I snapped. ″Do you have any idea what all  
those years of torment did to me? Every day after school, I came home feeling horrible about myself thanks to you. You can't just ruin someone's life and pretend like it didn't happen.″

″You just ruined my life! Do you get that?″ Stephanie said. ″The fact that you're standing here right now, asking me to feel sorry for you, is priceless.″

″Look sis.″ Brianna said to Stephanie. ″Savannah's right. You need to apologize for what you did to her in high school. And I've got to apologize for what I've been doing to Miranda. Also, you need to get your dress cleaned up, get changed, and go reconcile with your fiancé. Because I'll be damned if I let you ruin that happiness. And that happiness is with Jake.″

″You're right, Brianna.″ Stephanie said. She stood up and looked at me. ″Savannah, I sincerely apologize for the torment I put you through in high school. I was a stupid kid who believed that the social status quo was everything. But now I realize that it wasn't.″

″Apology accepted.″ I said. I held my arms open for a hug, which Stephanie returned.

Stephanie smiled at me and went upstairs to change. Brianna picked up the tube of spray cheese and put it back in the fridge.

**The next day…**

Ally's POV

Jake and Stephanie worked it all out, Stephanie got her dress cleaned, and now the wedding was back on.

The church was full. Half of Miami was at this wedding.

I sat next to Austin and smiled at the sight of Stephanie walking down the aisle. Her wedding dress looked good as new; you would have never guessed that just last night, it was covered in spray cheese. Jake looked in awe as she got closer and closer to him.

The priest got everyone`s attention. ″Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jake Dawson and Stephanie Evans in holy martiomany.″

After the exchanging of the vows, the priest said ″you may kiss the bride″ to Jake, and he did just that. The audience erupted in applause.

Miranda's POV

The wedding reception had just gotten started. As I was chatting with Luke, Ben, and Serena, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with Brianna.

″Hi.″ Brianna said.

″Hey.″ I said.

″Since we're in-laws now, we should put our differences aside.″ Brianna said. She held out a hand for me to shake. ″Truce?″

I shook her hand. ″Yeah. Truce.″

Ally's POV

Austin slipped an arm around my shoulder. ″I'm glad things worked out between Jake and Stephanie, and Miranda and Brianna.

″Me too.″ I agreed.

Annie walked over to us. ″Guys, it's time to go on stage.″

Austin took my hand and we followed Annie on the stage.

″Hey everyone.″ I spoke into my microphone. ″I'm Ally Dawson, the sister of the groom, and now the sister of the bride. A5 is going to accompany me in a performance. We'll be starting off my singing A5`s newest song, Pass Me By.″

Andrew and Alex started to play their acoustic guitars. Andrew, Austin, and I started to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Ally, bold= Austin, underline= Andrew, bold italics= all.)**

**Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said "hello,"  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
****Yeah**_**  
**__  
_I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_

**All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo,  
Living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind**

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__  
I can't let you pass me by  
__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__  
I can't let you pass me by_

**I was tryna play too cool to get caught up**

**Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces**  
**I know a girl like you can't ever get enough**  
**So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this**

**The way I need you, like I'm see-through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooken, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance**

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_

**All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo,  
Living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind**

_Like yeah_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__  
I can't let you pass me by  
__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__  
I can't let you pass me by_

It's like

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys keep staring and I know  
That I could be yours, and you could be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by, by, by

**Everywhere I look and everywhere I go**  
**A million other guys keep staring and I know**  
**That I could be yours, and you could be mine**  
**I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_  
_**_  
Like yeah  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me down  
_**All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo,  
Living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind **

**'Til you blew my mind**_**  
**__  
Like yeah  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__  
_**Yeah, girl**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Can't let you go**  
**Yeah, I can't let you pass me by**

The audience erupted in applause.

″This is an acoustic version of my newest song Front Row.″ I spoke into my microphone.

Andrew and Alex started to play their acoustic guitars. Andrew, Austin, and I started to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Ally, bold= Austin, underline= Andrew, bold italics= all.)**

_Our song is playing on the radio_

_But goodbye is ringing in my ears_

_I don't know how much I can take without you here._

_**Heartpounds, pounding like a kickdrum**_

_Skip beats, feeling so alone_

___I need, need you in the front if my life's a show.  
__**It all came down to circumstance**_

**I guess that fate had other plans**

_Now all we have is all that's in my dreams..._

__**Every night, I know you're gonna be there**

Right in the very front row.

**And I'll close my eyes just hoping that you'll reach out**

**Hold on, and never let go**_  
__  
__You're so close so far away_

_I'd do anything for you to stay_

_I'll close my eyes cause I know you're gunna be there_

_**Right in the very front**_

_**Right in the very front row.**_

_You know me better than anyone_

Without you my life is out of tune

___Show__'_s over can't go on if I'm without you.

_**It all came down to circumstance**_

_Not like we threw out what we had_

_Now all we know is all that's in my dreams..._

___**In our dreams...  
**__  
_**Every night, I know you're gonna be there**

_Right in the very front row._

**And I'll close my eyes just hoping that you'll reach out**

_Hold on, and never let go_

_You're so close so far away_

_I'd do anything for you to stay_

_I'll close my eyes 'cause I know you're gonna be there_

_**Right in the very front**_

_**Right in the very front row.**_

__**You know you'll always be my everything**

**No matter what comes in between**

**Even when the lights are fading**

**I will always fight for you and me**

**You and me.**

___Every night yeah I know you're gonna be there_

_**Right in the very front row**_

__**I'll close my eyes just hoping that you'll reach out**

**Hold on and never let...go**

The audience erupted in applause.

″We're going to one last song as a special treat for Jake and Stephanie.″ I spoke into my microphone. ″This is Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds.″

Andrew and Alex started to play their acoustic guitars. Andrew, Austin, and I started to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Ally, bold= Austin, underline= Andrew, bold italics= all.)**

_**Hey, hey, hey ,hey**__**  
**__Ohhh...__Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_

___Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_**Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby  
**__  
__Don't you forget about me  
__**Don't, don't, don't, don't**__  
Don't you forget about me_

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down  
_**_  
_Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, downHey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh...Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security**

_Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me  
__**Don't, don't, don't, don't**__  
Don't you forget about me_

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_**  
**__  
_**Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?**

_I say:__**  
**__La, la, la..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Don't you forget about me!_

The audience erupted in applause.

″Now for the wedding dance!″ Austin spoke in his microphone. ″Hit it, Vanessa!″

Through the stereo speakers, Livin La Vida Loca blasted. A5 and I joined everyone else on the dance floor and began to dance.

_She's into superstitions_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition_

_That girl's gonna make me fall  
_

_She's into new sensations _

_New kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_  
_Like a bullet to your brain._

_Come on!_

_Upside, inside out _

_she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down_

_livin la vida loca  
_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out _

_Livin la vida loca _

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca_

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca_

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

_Upside, inside out _

_she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down_

_livin la vida loca  
_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out _

_Livin la vida loca _

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca_

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca_

″Upside, inside out, she's livin la vida loca.″ Austin sang as he twirled me.

_She'll push and pull you down_

_livin la vida loca  
_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out _

_Livin la vida loca _

_Come On!  
Livin la vida loca_

_Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca_

_She will wear you out_

_livin la vida loca_

_She`s livin la vida_

″LO OH-OH-OH OOOCA!″ Austin sang in a high note and his best impersonation of Ricky Martin as he twirled me once more. It wasn't very good, but it made me laugh, which was what he was trying to accomplish.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ally's POV

Today was Friday, June 20, and the last day of exam week. On all days of the year except the days of exams, school ends at 3:00. On exam days, school ends at 2:30. The freshmen and sophomores (which includes Hillary) wrote their exams this morning. Now it's the juniors (which includes Miranda, Serena, Maya, and Nicole) turn to write their exams.

I took a seat at the desk next to the desk Austin was sitting at. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, since principal Martinez had not yet entered the gym.

″What exam do you write today?″ I asked Austin.

″Senior Level English.″ He replied. ″How about you?″

″I wrote that yesterday. It was easy. You'll do fine.″ I said. ″Today I write my Senior Level Biology exam.″

Principal Martinez walked into the gym. ″Students, please begin your exams now.″

I began writing my Senior Level Biology exam.

**NAME:** _Ally Dawson_

**PART 1- ****Biochemistry**

**Question 1: ****What are the ****chemical elements that form most of living biological matter?**

I wrote the answer in the space provided below the question.

_The chemical elements that form most of the molecules of living beings are oxygen (O), carbon (C), hydrogen (H) and nitrogen (N)._

**Question 2: Living beings are made of organic and inorganic substances. According to the complexity of their molecules how can each of those substances be classified?**

I wrote the answer in the space provided below the question.

_Inorganic substances, like water, mineral salts, molecular oxygen and carbon dioxide, are small molecules made of few atoms. Organic substances, in general, like glucose, fatty acids and proteins, are much more complex molecules made of sequences of carbons bound in carbon chains. The capacity of carbon to form chains is one of the main chemical facts that permitted the emergence of life on the planet._

**Question 3: ****What are mineral salts? Where in living beings can mineral salts be found?**

I wrote the answer in the space provided below the question.

_Mineral salts are simple inorganic substances made of metallic chemical elements, like iron, sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, or of non-metallic elements, like chlorine and phosphorus._

_They can be found in non-solubilized form, as part of structures of the organism, like the calcium in bones. They can also be found solubilized in water, as ions:for example, the sodium and potassium cations within cells._

Now I am on the final question of the final section of the exam- genetics.

**Does the environment exert an influence on the phenotype?**

I wrote the answer in the space provided below the question.

_A phenotype may be altered (compared to the original situation conditioned by its genotype) by nongenetic means. Examples: some hormones may cease to be secreted due to diseases but the genes that determine their secretion remain intact; a person can go to a hairdresser and change the color of his/her hair; plastic surgery can be performed to alter facial features of an individual; colored contact lenses may be worn; a plant can grow beyond its genetically conditioned size by application of phytohormones._

_Revealing cases of environmental influence on phenotypes are observed in monozygotic twins that have grown in different places. Generally these twins present very distinct phenotypical features due to the environmental and cultural differences of the places where they lived and to their different individual experiences in life._

_Biologically programmed phenotypical changes, like nonpathological changes of the skin color caused by sunlight exposure, tanning, or the variation of the color of some flowers according to the pH of the soil cannot be considered independent from the genotype. These changes are planned by the genotype as natural adaptations to environmental changes._

**One week later…**

It was prom night. Trish had gone to my house to get ready. Cassidy came too.

My dress was floor length, and it was red with a sweetheart neckline. Silver crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. Cassidy's dress was the same, only it was blue. Both of us were wearing silver sandals with a 3.5 inch heel.

Trish had on a pink leopard print halter gown that tied around the neck with a crystal pin. The dress was mermaid-cut. She had on black flats to match the black spots on the dress.

Trish said she did not want to do anything with her hair.

Cassidy flat-ironed her hair, parted it in an _L_shape four inches back from the hairline, created a ponytail in the back, braided three pieces and took in more hair with each weave, kept weaving her hair in a French braid, transitioned into a normal braid when she reached the top of her ear, wrapped the braid around the ponytail and then pinned it with a black bobby pin, made a new braid using a bit of hair from the underside of the ponytail, and then wrapped it around the base of the ponytail to cover her light blue hair elastic.

Cassidy did my hair. She flat-ironed it, parted it in an _L_shape four inches back from the hairline, created a ponytail in the back, braided three pieces and took in more hair with each weave, kept weaving my hair in a French braid, transitioned into a normal braid when she reached the top of my ear, wrapped the braid around the ponytail and then pinned it with a black bobby pin, made a new braid using a bit of hair from the underside of the ponytail, and then wrapped it around the base of the ponytail to cover my red blue hair elastic.

Austin and Dez arrived shortly, and my mom declared that we should have our picture taken. Austin put his arm around my waist, I put my arm around Dallas's waist, Dallas put his arm around Cassidy's waist, Cassidy put her arm around Trish's waist, and Trish put her arm around Dez`s waist. We smiled and mom took the photo. We then headed off to Marino High.

Austin's POV

The prom was in full swing when we walked through the doors of the Marino High School gym. The song that was currently playing was Ally's song _Don't Look Down._

_Yeah, whoa_

_I'm walking on a thin line_  
_And my hands are tied_  
_Got nowhere to hide_  
_I'm standing at a crossroads_  
_Don't know where to go_  
_Feeling so exposed_

_Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

″Come on, let's go dance!″ Trish grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her to the dance floor, and since Ally had grabbed my arm, I was dragged along with her. Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas joined us amongst the dancing seniors.

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

A slow song played next. It was Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. Couples found spots on the dance floor and danced. Ally and I were on the dance floor beside Trish and Dez.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then  
As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

″I can't believe we'll be graduating in three days.″ I said.

″I know.″ Austin agreed. ″It's crazy. First you have to do that video, then we have the senior beach day, and then we have graduation.″

Every year at Marino High, the seniors do a beach day after exams. It is on the same day every single year. It's the same for prom and graduation.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know  
Picture frames and country roads  
When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart_  
_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_  
_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away...  
_

_And it's hard to love again  
When the only way it's been  
When the only love you knew  
Just walked away...  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling you don't have to run  
You don't have to go..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Don't let go  
_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below. _

_Baby, don't let go  
_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

The next song that played was A5`s song Loud.

_Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
`Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_  
_Never giving up_  
_'Til I find my angel_  
_Diamond in the rough_  
_Looking for a signal_  
_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud, loud_

_Let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud _

_Let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud _

_I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa_  
_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa_  
_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa_

″Come on, let's go dance!″ Trish grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her to the dance floor, and since Ally had grabbed my arm, I was dragged along with her. Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas joined us amongst the dancing seniors.

Ally's POV

Prom was a blast.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The next day…**

Third person POV

Ally was backstage, in the drama room. She looked at the camera and began to talk about herself.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm a senior here at Marino High. I'm going to tell you what life is like for a high school student in 2014.″

″The choice of classes you can take varies from year to year. In your freshman year, you will have to take an English class, a math class, a language class, a history class, and then you can pick whatever other classes you want to take. In your sophomore year, you will have the same classes you had in freshman year, only they will be harder.″

″Your junior year classes will be the same as your sophomore classes, only harder, and you will have to choose an elective. An elective is a fun class that won't earn you an academic credit but will still count towards graduation. In your senior year, you will have to take a math class, an English class, two electives, and you can pick whatever other classes you want to take.″

″If you do the best you can in classes and on tests, and hand in all your assignments in on time, you will be just fine!″

**The next day…**

Ally's POV

Today was the senior beach day. Cassidy had picked Dallas up in her car a few minutes earlier.

I saw Austin's car pull in my driveway. I got in the shotgun seat.

″Ready for a fun-filled day at the beach?″ Austin asked me. He was wearing light blue swim trunks, black flip-flops, and a white tank top. I had on a red bikini with short denim shorts over the bottoms. My hair was down, and I had red flip-flops on my feet. I had brought a picnic basket with me filled with mine, Austin, Dez, and Trish's favorite foods. I also had brought a pink bag with my black sunglasses, a fluffy pink towel, and a tube of sunscreen.

Austin picked up Trish and Dez. Soon we were at the beach. Austin pulled into the parking lot and then we walked down to the beach.

We found a spot to set up our stuff. Trish and I took off our denim shorts and shoes, and the boys took off their shirts and shoes. I passed the boys the tube of sunscreen. Dez applied some, and then Austin applied some, then they passed the tube back to me and went to the water. I applied some sunscreen and passed the tube to Trish. She applied some and then we both settled down to lounge in our beach chairs.

″How about some music to set the mood?″ Trish suggested.

″Sure.″ I said. Trish took a portable radio out of her bag and pressed the play button. Heard It On The Radio by A5 was playing.

_What up?!  
Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk  
A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rockin' the shades  
_

_You could almost see their eyes lock  
What could be better  
Than a party and the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?  
Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
_

_With the music and the lights  
That's where we stop  
_

_Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, coming down to see your show  
_

_Uh, Uh, oh  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
_

_Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio_

I couldn't help but sing along. This is such a catchy and upbeat song. Trish began to sing along with me.

The boys came out of the water and sat down on their beach chairs. They began lounging with us.

″The water's great.″ Dez said. ″You girls should come swimming with us when we go again.″

″We will.″ I said.

Dallas ran over to us, with Cassidy right behind him. ″Hey guys, how about a beach volleyball game, me and Cassidy against you two?″ When he said ″you two″, he was referring to me and Austin.

″Sure.″ Austin said. ″That sounds like fun!″

″Trish and I will go swimming with you and Austin after we finish the game.″ I said to Dez.

″I'm good with that.″ Dez said.

Austin and I followed Dallas and Cassidy to the beach volleyball court.

Austin had the first serve. He bounced the ball a few times to warm up and threw the ball upwards and did an overhand serve. Cassidy failed to catch it and Dallas went to catch it but failed, and it went over the net and landed in the sand on the opposite side.

″Point, Moon!″ I yelled, and Austin did a fist pump. Before you ask, no, Austin, Dallas, Cassidy and I were never on the volleyball team at Marino High, but we took gym in freshman year, and the first unit we did was on volleyball, so we know how to play.

It was now Cassidy's turn to serve. She threw the ball in the air, but it didn't go very high. I quickly ran to the right despite the fact that it looked like it was going to go out of bounds and managed to volley back to Austin, who passed back with a bump and I spiked it over the net.

″Point, Dawson!″ Austin yelled.

Dallas and Cassidy managed to score a few points before the end of the match, but Austin and I still beat them.

Dallas and Cassidy returned to their beach chairs, and Austin and I joined Trish and Dez in the water and went swimming. After we were done swimming, we returned to our beach chairs and lounged around for the rest of the senior beach day.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**The next day…**

Ally's POV

I slipped on my yellow and white graduation gown over my knee-length blue spaghetti strap dress with little white flowers on it, and slipped on my white cap with a yellow tassel, and put on a pair of white flip-flops. My hair was down, and flat-ironed.

The reason the caps and gowns had a yellow and white theme is because those are the colors of Marino High.

Dallas came out in the hallway and we went downstairs. After a shot of all the Dawson siblings, taken by my mom, one of me with my dad and Dallas with my mom, a shot of me with my mom and Dallas with my dad, and a shot of Dallas and I with our arms around each other, we were allowed to go to the school. We took my car to Marino High.

After I parked my car in the parking lot, Dallas and I went to the cafeteria, where all the seniors were meeting. I sat at a table and waited for Trish, Austin, and Dez to show up. They eventually did, and they joined me at the table.

″Today's the day, Ally! Can you believe it?″ Trish asked me with excitement.

I grinned. ″It seems like just yesterday we were little itty bitty freshmen starting Marino High. Now look at us! We're seniors, and we're about to graduate!″

″Correction.″ Austin said. ″We're good looking and awesome seniors, and we're about to graduate.″

The principal came in and told us it was time for the Graduation Ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

~Line break~

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After a speech by the principal and a few parents, it was time for the students to give their speeches.

Cassidy gave her speech first. ″My friends, fellow classmates, and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us the opportunity to graduate from Marino High School. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories here. Some good, some not so good, but all unforgettable. And the best part is that I made all these memories with the wonderful students you see sitting in the front row.″

The principal stepped up to the podium. ″And now for a few words from the valedictorian for the class of 2014, Ally Dawson.″

″WHOO! YEAH, ALLY!″ Holly cheered as I stepped up to the podium.

″It is an honor to address this year's graduating class and represent such a wonderful group of people. Our high school days have passed by much too quickly. It's almost impossible to believe that we're graduating today. I'd like to thank all the parents and teachers for their guidance throughout the years. Without your help, we probably wouldn't have come this far.″

″Most of us probably remember how scared we were when we first came here as freshmen. All of us had been pulled out of our comfort zones and got pushed into a completely new environment: a new school, new teachers…new_ everything_. some of us realized right away that things would be different and tried to adapt to these new surroundings, while others, including me, clung to their old values and stubbornly refused to let go.″

″However, it doesn't matter whether you accepted this new environment openly or not, because today, we realize that coming here for the first time was a small but important step to becoming united. I have become fond of each and every one of you, my fellow graduates, and I wish you the best of luck in whatever you decided to do after high school.″

I stepped off the stage and returned to my seat. As the applause began to die down, the principal stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were now going to be handed out.

The students with last names starting with A went first, then the students with last names starting with B, then the students with last names starting with C, and then my twin's name was called. ″Dallas Dawson.″

Dallas walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as he did so, the same as it was with the students before him.

My name was called next. ″Ally Dawson.″

I walked up on stage, accepted my diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as I did so, the same as it was with the students before me.

No student had a last name that started with E. Dez was the only person with a last name starting with F. ″Dez Fisher.″

Dez walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as he did so, the same as it was with the students before him.

No student had a last name that started with G, so Cassidy was next. ″Cassidy Holland.″

Cassidy walked up on stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as she did so, the same as it was with the students before him.

Eventually we reached the last names starting with M. Austin was the only one. ″Austin Moon.″

Austin walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as he did so, the same as it was with the students before him.

Eventually we reached the final graduate. ″Patricia de la Rosa.″

Trish walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Loud applause rang through the gym as she did so, the same as it was with the students before her. As she returned to her seat, I heard her mutter ″I hate my real name″. When she said that, she was referring to the name Patricia.

The principal walked up to the podium. ″Everyone, please rise.″

We did as we were told.

The principal turned to the graduates. ″Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left.″

We did as we were told.

″Congratulations, class of 2014!″ The principal exclaimed.

Music played from the speakers built into the ceiling of the gym. The song was called This Is Our Year, and it was by Drew Seeley and Kari Kimmel.

_This is our year, this is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out.  
_

_This is our year!_

_Come on_

_This is our year, this is our game  
_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out.  
_

_This is our year!_

_Today is the very first day, of all of our tomorrows_

_Yeah, oh  
_

_Don't look back, 'cause were gonna have a good time._

_Let start right now!_

_And shout it out LOUD!_

_This is our year_

_This is our game  
_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out.  
_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about.  
_

_Come on, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_Seems like it's takin' forever, for us to finally arrive._

_But now that we're here, the coast is clear._

_And I feel so alive!_

_So sing with me!_

_This is our year_

_This is our game  
_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out.  
_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about.  
_

_Come one, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

_Shout it out!_

_Shout it out!_

_We're the ones!_

_We're the ones!_

_It's all about!_

_It's all about!_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

_Shout it out!_

_Shout it out!_

_We're the ones!_

_We're the ones!_

_It's all about!_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year, this is our game  
_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out.  
_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about.  
Come on, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_This is our game  
_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out.  
_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about.  
_

_Come on, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year!_

_Yeah, yeah. Oh._

Austin's POV

All of us graduates took our caps and threw them high into the air. The room erupted into applause.

Pomp and Circumstance played through the speakers built into the ceiling of the gym, and all of us graduates got out of our seats and walked out of the gym in a perfect line, in alphabetical order.

So long, high school.

THE END


End file.
